Friends and Fathers
by I 4 2 write
Summary: DH SPOILER! Answer to a challenge where Lupin and Tonks come back to life 12 years after DH to a time where Harry raised Teddy.Written by "I 4 2 write".
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Harry Potter.

Friends and Fathers

**Prologue**

Remus Lupin opened his eyes, for a moment wondering where he was. He looked to his right and saw his wife. He couldn't tell if she was all right or not.

"Dora," he called urgently. "Dora wake up."

The pink haired woman rolled over and murmured something and then turned with a gasp toward her husband.

"Remus, where are we?"

"At a bit of a crossroads you might say, mates," a new voice answered. Still dazed, Remus didn't recognize the voice, although something told him he should know that voice anywhere.

Remus turned to the voice, and saw the mist taking on a very familiar shape.

"H- Harry?"

The mist became more solid, and Remus could see that the figure's face was older than Harry's, and the eyes were different. The figure was smiling, and making the well remembered gesture of running his fingers through his hair.

"James!" The two friends shared a hug as two more figures appeared,

"Lilly! Sirius!" Remus' joy at seeing his three closest friends was overwhelming for a minuet and he wasn't thinking properly as he turned to his wife.

"Dora can you believe it? Look who's here. Oh, of course, you only know Sirious. What's wrong sweetheart?" Tonks had a look of horror on her face. In a second Remus understood.

"We're dead aren't we?" Rather than see a look of pity on his friends' faces he saw one of confusion.

"Well, not exactly dead," Sirius started to explain. "At least not the way we are."

"You see, you were caught in the crossfire of two spells from what we understand. A freezing spell and a killing curse," Lilly added.

"So to make a long story short, there was some kind of weird reaction. You're souls left your bodies but your bodies were frozen before that so that you didn't quite die," James continued.

"It's not like a dementor's kiss or anything," Sirius said quickly. "Your souls weren't destroyed, and normally since you're not dead they could return to your bodies."

"But," Lillie said hesitantly, "The freezing spell makes that impossible. For now at least. Once the person who cast that spell is dead it will be broken and you can go back."

"So we could be here for a second or for years?" Remus asked anxiously, and James nodded. Dora looked as miserable as Remus had ever seen her.

"You're telling us that we can't go on, and we could end up going back to a world that has believed us dead for years." she summarized.

"It might not be long. We don't know. But when the time comes you'll have the choice of going back or coming with us," Sirius answered. "Anyway, now's not the time to think on that Moony. We have something important to do right now."

James coughed a bit, looking almost afraid himself. "Harry's going to face his own death tonight."

Remus and Tonks flinched and Remus said "Somehow I had a feeling that would happen. But what can we do?"

"Do you remember the story of the Deathly Hallows?" James asked. His friend nodded.

"Of course, it's a popular story among witches and wizards, but what does a children's story have to do with Harry?"

"It's not just a story. The Hallows are real. Harry has the resurrection stone. He's going to call on us to help him find courage in what could be his last moments."

Remus couldn't quite bring himself to ask, but he knew he had to. "Will Harry die for sure then?"

His three friends looked sad and uncertain.

"We have no way to know. But at least if he is we can comfort him a bit until we're all together again."

In his concern for Harry Remus didn't think how he and Tonks wouldn't be able to go on with him for possibly a long time if he did die.

"And Dora and I will be able to appear to him even though we're not dead?"

"Well, yes, but he's only calling on you, me, Padfoot, and Lilly," James said. "Not that he didn't care about you too Tonks. But he's feeling a bit guilty about you two and seeing both of you might make this harder than it has to be."

"And Mooney, you can't let on about your, er, current situation. It would just be confusing right now anyway."

Remus nodded. "I don't understand it well enough myself anyway." He turned back to his wife. "I'll be back soon."

"No hurry. Until you get back I can just sit here and wonder how long we'll have to be trapped between two worlds." Her words were meant to have a sarcastic edge to them Remus knew, but Tonks gentle smile at her husband gave him reassurance that somehow everything would be all right. He just wished he knew how long it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is being written by **"I 4 2 write" **I am just posting it here for him.

Don't own Harry Potter.

Friends and Fathers

**Chapter 1****-****Unexpected meetings**

Harry Potter sat in the living room of his home filling out some paperwork for the Ministry. He'd never imagined being an Auror would involve as much paperwork as legwork, but given the events of twelve years before he would gladly fill out boring papers all day for the rest of his life rather than go through that again. So many people had died that night and in the years leading up to it. Even after all these years he missed them. He was no stranger to loss and had learned to accept death, but that didn't change how much he missed them.

Except for maybe Sirius Black, Harry missed Remus Lupin most of all. Never knowing his own parents, Remus had been the closest thing to a father Harry had known until he met Sirius, and then after Sirius had died Remus had stepped into the role of father figure again. Thinking on that, Harry realized it was a role Remus had never left, merely shared with Sirius for a time. Harry had later learned Remus had visited him when he was a baby at the Dursleys', and he knew Remus must have visited him often before his parents had died. The visits at the Dursleys had been forced to stop though when the Ministry had passed a law that werewolves were forbidden to be near children in Muggle districts under the threat of arrest. So Harry's first memory of Remus was when they'd met on the Hogwarts Express in his third year. That didn't mean that by the end of third year that Harry hadn't developed a close relationship with the man who had become much more than a teacher to him. He had been there whenever Harry had needed him, giving him advice and support, telling Harry his memories of happier times.

Once, as a sort of reward for Harry doing so well learning to cast a Patronus, Harry had talked Remus into a Quidditch match with the Weasley twins on his team and Ron an Ginny on Remus's (Hermione never cared to play Quidditch). Remus had joked that Harry had an unfair advantage being younger, but it had been obvious how much Remus had enjoyed it, and had actually come very close to beating Harry to the snitch. It was the sort of thing Harry had always imagined doing with his father, but somehow it didn't feel wrong having Remus there. Harry had learned by then what close friends James and Remus had been, and was sure if James could see he'd be glad at how close his friend and son had become.

Harry missed Tonks too, her humor and wit, and her friendship. She'd always been so easy to talk to. They had been good friends almost since the moment they met. Harry was proud that he had the chance to repay they're kindness by raising little Teddy, Remus and Tonk's only son.

Lost in thought, Harry barely heard the knock at the door. If it hadn't been so surprising he might never have heard it at all. Most people he knew either used the floo network or apparated. Shoving the papers aside Harry went to the door and opened it, nearly passing out as he saw Remus Lupin standing there, looking exactly as he had the last time Harry had seen him alive. For a moment he thought he was seeing a ghost, but the figure before him looked solid, and besides, ghosts never knock. His Auror instincts kicked in and he raised his wand and pointed it directly at the chest of what could only be an illusion. A proud and loving look was on Remus' face.

"Your defense against the dark arts training is still remembered I see. But you can put your wand down. It's really me, although I know it seems unbelievable."

Harry needed to be sure.

"How does the Maurauders' Map Work?" It was a question very few people knew the answer too, and none of them would disguise themselves as Remus. It was one question that would prove if the man standing there was who he wished he could believe it was.

"It's a map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone there is. To read it, you tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' When you finish you say 'Mischief managed' to be sure no one else can read it. Once that is done it will only insult whoever tries to read it."

Lowering his wand, Harry's mouth fell open and for a moment he felt as lightheaded as if he were facing a swarm of Dementors. He wanted so much to believe it. But there was no spell to bring the dead back to life. That was a fact he'd always know. And yet Remus had known the answer to his question. It couldn't be an imposter. And yet how could a man he'd seen dead twelve years ago be standing here looking very much alive in front of him?

If he needed further proof, Remus added "Remember when you called on your parents, Sirius and I that night in the woods? Your mother complimented you on being so brave. James said you were nearly there and how proud we all were. You asked if it hurt to die, and after we'd answered you'd said how sorry you were, and apologized especially to me that I had died so soon after Teddy was born. Remember what I said? That I was sorry too, but that he would know why I died? Trying to make a world where he could live a better life?"

Harry dropped his wand to the floor. He had never told anyone exactly what he and the spirits had said that night. Now he was certain. This had to be real. Remus held his arms open and, grown man though he was, Harry ran into them, giving Remus a tight hug that was somewhere in between the hug a son would give his father and one that one brother would give another. When they finally pulled apart Harry grabbed Remus' arms and stammered.

"But- how is this- how can you-?"

"I'm not sure I know how to explain. Dora is waiting in the driveway. She thought seeing both of us at once would probably be too much of a shock. I think she was right. But maybe together we can try to tell what seems to have happened."

After telling Harry everything Sirius, James, and Lilly had told them and how they had come back, Remus and Tonks could tell things were only slightly clearer than before, but the only thing that was important now was that they were together again. Harry quickly filled the couple in on what had happened since their apparent deaths, how he had married Ginny and now had three children with her, how Ron and Hermione had married and had two children, and how he was an Auror now. Remus and Tonks had both beamed at that. Remus because he had taught Harry so much of what he knew, and Tonks because she remembered telling Harry how she had become an Auror at an unusually young age just a year before they had met, and how he had always said how much he wanted to be one. Finally Tonks asked the question Harry had almost been dreading.

"Where is Teddy?"

That was a reminder that sooner or later Teddy would have to be told his parents were alive. Harry wasn't sure how his godson would react to meeting the parents he had believed dead, but Harry had faced far more stressful situations then that by the time he was Teddy's age and was sure Teddy would be able to handle it.

"He's out back in the garden playing Quidditch with James. That's my oldest. Teddy's lived with me ever since I went back to Hogwarts and finished my seventh year. Andromeda felt that was what you wanted since you appointed me godfather."

Remus and Tonks both nodded, and Harry knew that's what they had hoped for. Remus couldn't help asking "How does Teddy fly?"

Harry hesitated. "Well, to be honest, he still needs to build up some confidence. He's always been a bit clumsy, and so he's too tense when he's on a broom."

Chuckling, Remus looked at his wife. "I wonder where he gets being clumsy from?"

Tonks' hair turned red and her eyes narrowed, but in an instant she was hiding a chuckle herself.

"How is he in school?"

"Not so good at potions, although not bad. He got top marks in defense though. That's his best subject by far. I think it's because of all the stories I told him about you both. He tries so hard to be good at everything, but especially that. He always said he wants to make you two proud. He asked me to teach him to make a Patronus, and he's doing very well at it. His Patronus doesn't have a shape yet though, but he understands what he's doing is far more advanced than any other twelve year old would do. I'm sure he'd love having you teach him now that you're back, Remus. And Tonks, he's been worried about being a metamorphagus. Been trying to hide that fact at Hogwarts because sometimes he randomly changes his looks without knowing he's doing it. You can teach him how to control it."

Remus gave a soft groan, and Tonks rubbed her foot back and forth as she looked down at the floor. Harry knew that all three of them were worried about how Teddy would react to the news. They all wanted to explain things to him slowly, but they didn't get the chance. While they were talking no one had noticed it was getting too dark out to play Quidditch. Teddy and James came into the room, followed by Al and Lily. Teddy froze in his tracks, staring first at his godfather, and then at his parents. He knew it was them from the photos he'd seen, but he couldn't believe suddenly they were there.

"Teddy, I-" Harry began, but Teddy bolted up the stairs to his bedroom. Harry was instantly out of his chair and started to head for the steps.

"Harry, please, let us," Tonks said, and Harry turned to them, feeling embarrassed. Of course they would want to be the ones to comfort and explain things to their son.

"Sorry. I've just taken care of him so long that it's second nature to me."

"And we wouldn't expect anything less from his Godfather," Remus said, smiling gently. "Which room is his?"

"Second on the right."

Remus and Tonks climbed the stairs, and found the door to Teddy's room open.

"May we come in?" Tonks asked. Teddy nodded.

"I'm sorry that I ran up here," Teddy said quietly. "It's just that everyone had been told you were dead. I couldn't believe it was possible you were here. I suppose I was just shocked."

"Anyone would have felt the same way son. You should have seen Harry when he opened the door and saw me there. He didn't understand how it could be possible either, and there's a very long explanation. But you can believe it. We're here now."

"And we're never going to leave you again."

After telling Teddy the same things they'd told Harry, and doing their best to help him understand, the family sat quietly for a moment, unsure of where to go from here. Finally Remus started talking.

"So, um, how about some help with your Patronus?"

Teddy moved his foot in a circle. "Sure. I'm not sure just what exactly I'm doing wrong. I know I'm saying the words right. Maybe I'm not coming up with a strong enough memory."

"It's very hard magic too dear," Tonks said.

"Harry learned when he was thirteen, but he didn't learn it overnight. It's amazing that at twelve you can even make a non corporal Patronus." Remus added.

Teddy's face brightened at that.

"Maybe it will just come with practice then. I wanted to show the others that even though I'm clumsy I can do something special though. Although Harry says I'm special no matter what."

"He's right about that," Remus said.

"Well, I didn't feel so special after I was sorted into Slytherin last year."

Both his parents faces dropped, and Tonk's hair suddenly changed color for a split second to a normal looking mousey brown.

"You were put in Slytherin?" Remus asked, almost horrified, but Teddy put his hand over his mouth and started shaking with laughter. Remus started breathing easier, catching on.

"Just joking. I'm in Gryffindor." As if to prove the point Teddy's hair changed to an almost fire like blend of red and gold, leaving them all laughing. His joke had broken the ice. They were starting to feel like a family.

Meanwhile, Harry had just finished explaining things to his own children (his wife had to be gone for the day with her professional Quidditch team), who had always heard stories of their parents' close friends. It was fairly simple with Al and Lily, both much younger than Teddy. All Harry had to tell them was that everyone was wrong about Remus and Tonks being dead, and they'd simply accepted that. James, being older, wanted a more thorough explanation. Although Harry wasn't sure James had understood everything, he seemed to have the basic idea that something strange but wonderful had happened when the spells aimed at his parents' friends had crossed, and that somehow that blend of magic had kept Remus and Tonks away all this time but allowed them to come back now.

It felt strange that Teddy wasn't there. Whenever Harry talked to his children as a group, he'd always made sure Teddy felt loved and included. Of course not for one fraction of a moment had Harry stopped being overjoyed that the man he had considered another father was back and able to be part of Teddy's life. But some small piece of him wondered, would he be hurt if Teddy stopped coming to him when he needed a shoulder to lean on? No, he decided. If that happened, well, that was the way things were supposed to have been all along, wasn't it? After all, as much as Harry loved Teddy, he would never be Teddy's father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2****- How do I feel?**

Remus woke much earlier than normal the next morning. He rolled over to see his wife sleeping peacefully beside him. He couldn't stand the thought of waking her, and after gently kissing her he got dressed, supposing he might as well go downstairs. It felt strange wondering around Harry's home, but Harry had insisted Remus, Tonks, and of course Teddy, stay the night at least. Remus hated to impose but he had been forced to admit it would be easier on Teddy not to be moved to a new home right away. In any case, although he hadn't admitted it to Harry, he had nowhere to take his family.

Before his marriage to Tonks he had lived with Sirius at Grimmauld Place, Harry's home now that Sirius had left it to him, and after his marriage they had lived with Tonk's mother Andromeda. He wished he had thought this through a bit more before he and Tonks had so eagerly decided to come back to the life they had left behind. He had promised his wife somehow things would work out though, and he felt sure they would.

More to fill up the time between now and when the others woke up than anything else, he started making some tea. He had always been hopeless at potions, but simple tea was nothing like making the wolf bane potion he needed every month after all. And keeping busy helped him think.

It had been more of a shock then he'd thought it would be to see Harry as a grown man. He'd known Harry was very mature for his age, part of the reason why he hadn't had any doubts about Harry being Teddy's godfather. And of course he had known that years had past since he'd last walked the earth, but the whole idea of how the people he'd known had aged and how new lives had begun without his even knowing still hadn't fully sunk in yet.

New lives. He relaxed a bit at the thought of Harry's children. There had been such a brief time in his life when he'd had friends. None of the others in his neighborhood had been allowed to play with him when he was a child because of his condition, and shortly after those seven years at Hogwarts that went all too fast James had died and Sirius had been imprisoned in Azkaban for twelve years. Sirius had been killed less then two years later. Harry, Dora, and Teddy had been the only people he'd ever had a close relationship with who hadn't ended up being taken away. So every relationship he had meant far more to him that what they'd have meant to most people, and his relationship with Harry went way back to when Harry was a baby. Now he'd get a chance to know the children of the young man he'd always considered his son.

"Well, looks like Dora and I get grandchildren, in a way, the same day we get back our son," he thought. But what about Teddy? Although neither Teddy nor Harry had said so in so many words, it was obvious how close they were. Teddy saw Harry as his father and Ginny as his mother. Although things had warmed between Teddy and his birth parents, could Teddy ever see them as his parents and not just friends of the people he'd always thought of as his parents? Maybe coming back instead of going on had been a mistake. No. He couldn't think that way. He and Tonks had to wait so long to be back with Harry and Teddy. He would never have forgiven himself if he'd taken the easy way out and never taken the chance to know his son and see the people he and Tonks loved again.

The smell of the tea must have woke Harry, because it wasn't long before the dark haired young man came downstairs. Harry looked a bit disheveled and stifled a yawn, bit grinned widely seeing Remus was awake.

"Good morning Remus."

"Good morning Harry. Feel like some tea?"

"Yes, thanks." Harry took the mug Remus filled and took a sip. He looked at Remus a moment with a look Remus couldn't quite read.

"What is it Harry?"

Harry shook his head as if dismissing a thought. "Just relieved this isn't some dream. I woke up almost afraid you and Tonks would be gone."

"Dora and I are both glad to be here. We won't be going anywhere for a while, and when we do finally leave it will definitely be to somewhere on this earth." Remus gave what he'd hoped would be a reassuring smile, but Harry gave his friend a thoughtful look rather than a cheerful one.

"You know you're more than welcome to stay here indefinitely. All three of you."

"I know, and I can't thank you enough for the offer, but I've relied on charity my entire adult life. I want better than that for Dora and Teddy. Although I can't honestly say I know what I'm going to do for a job. Is that anti werewolf legislation still in place?"

Harry nodded sadly. "Since I became an Auror though I've been doing what I can. Werewolf status has been changed from beast to being anyway. It's a small step."

"At least it's a step in the right direction," he sighed "Looks like we'll be staying here longer than I'd planed after all. I just hope it's for the best. But if I'm going to stay here we'll have to do something about my, er, problem."

"You're 'furry little' problem?" Harry asked, using the phrase he knew his father had used for Remus being a lycanthrope. Remus nodded.

"I know potions was never your favorite subject, but you were better at it than I ever was. Do you think you could make the wolfs bane potion?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. I learned a lot about potions in sixth year, and I needed to learn even more about potions in training. The wolfs bane potion was one we had to learn."

"That should be all right then." he filled a mug of tea for himself and took a sip before asking "Does Teddy know about my problem?"

Remus lowered his head as he asked, and Harry knew he must be dreading Teddy's reaction if he had been told.

"I told him four years ago. I figured he was old enough to understand then. Don't worry though. He knows that it's an illness and it's no fault of your own. He doesn't hold it against you."

Remus relaxed at that. "I don't think I'd have known how to tell him myself. You've done so much for him Harry, made things so much easier for him." To himself he thought "I just hope I don't make things harder."

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Teddy said in a half whisper sitting on the edge of his bed. "My parents are alive. _Expecto Patronum_! "The silver mist that trickled from the end of his wand was thicker than it had ever been, and instead of just being a fog it seemed like a cloud that people look at and see a shape. And that shape was definitely some sort of animal with a tail. But it was nowhere near being a true Patronus. Teddy had wanted so much to surprise his parents by showing them he could do this incredible piece of magic, but so far this was the best Patronus he had ever cast.

From the stories he'd heard, Teddy got the feeling that his parents were almost something out of mythology, people who he knew had lived but weren't quite real. Now that they were there, it felt so incredible to talk, joke, and generally spend time with them. But he didn't know if he could ever feel the way about them he did about Harry and Ginny. He knew they loved him as much, and could tell how happy they were whenever they were with him, but it didn't feel like they were his parents yet.

Maybe that's why he couldn't cast a proper Patronus. He couldn't feel the joy that was needed, even knowing his parents were alive and safe. He had never known them, and was so confused he didn't know what he should feel. And what about Harry and Ginny? Would they be hurt if he finally got close to his- real parents? An equally frightening thought came to his mind. What if he never could fully love them as more than just close friends of the family? He knew they must have hated being forced to be away from him for twelve years, and must have been overjoyed to see him again. He couldn't hurt them. But he couldn't hurt Harry and Ginny either. For now things were so perfect, but he knew his- parents- probably wouldn't stay here in this house forever. And when they left, he would have to choose who he would stay with. That meant no matter what, he would end up hurting someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3****- The wolf and his Cub**

Awful smelling smoke was rising from the cup Harry had filled with the Wolfsbane potion. Remus took it, somewhat apprehensively. Harry could understand why. He remembered Remus telling him how awful the potion tasted. The werewolf drank it as quickly as possible so he wouldn't have to taste it for long. Remus gave a shudder, and for a moment Harry though he might spit the potion out. But he swallowed and made a face.

"If the taste is anything to go by you made it perfectly. Just the same, I'd feel better if you could lock me up somewhere. Even if I can keep my mind I'd rather the kids didn't see me that way, especially Teddy."

"Remus, Teddy will love you no matter what. You mustn't be ashamed of what you are, especially since you have no control over it." Tonks said. Remus thought back to how his wife had kept insisting his being a werewolf didn't matter to her. He no longer worried about her loving him no matter what, but would Teddy feel the same way? Being what he was, Remus had picked up something Tonks had not. Teddy seemed reluctant to get to know his parents, and Remus didn't want to give him one more reason to feel that way.

"I'll stay with you through it," Tonks said, but Remus insistently shook his head.

"No. There's no reason for you to have to worry about me. It's much better if nobody else is there. It's something nobody should have to see."

"And what about 'for better or for worse'? If you don't want Teddy to see it fine, but there's no reason you should go through it alone every month." Tonks had a note of sharpness in her voice that clearly said "I love you, you git. Don't shut me out like that."

"There's a very good reason things have to be that way. If you're not willing to do it for your own sake, then do it for mine. Let a sick man have some dignity."

It was the closest to pleading Remus had ever come, and Tonks knew it was time to give in.

"Is there anything else at all we can do for you?" Harry asked.

"No. Just go to bed like always and wake me up in the morning."

Harry sighed, but nodded. He knew waiting up wouldn't do any good, and it would just make his friend feel guilty. He wished with all his heart that somehow there was a way to cure Remus, but even the Healers at St. Mungo's hadn't been able to find a way. So that night Harry locked Remus in the attic, and went to his own room with Ginny like always.

Teddy, however, had a true Marauder's spirit, and couldn't leave well enough alone. He had heard that werewolf transformations were painful, and if there were any way to help his father…Well, he didn't know what he could do exactly, but maybe just by being there somehow he could give support. Standing outside the door he heard a low growl and another sound. He had never heard the sound before but could guess it was sound of bones stretching, almost breaking, It sounded as painful as he'd always been told it was. Then he heard a whine and a flop as if Remus had either thrown himself down or passed out on the floor.

Teddy hesitated only a moment. He was about to willingly go into a room with a transformed werewolf, something he imagined no sane person had ever done yet. But surely his father wasn't dangerous as long as he'd drank the potion right? He'd heard enough courtesy of Uncle George's extendable ears to know Remus wanted to be left alone, but it sounded like he needed help. It still didn't feel like his father and mother were anything other than close friends of the family yet, but Teddy had inherited his mother's Hufflepuff kindness as well as his father's Gryffindor courage, and would never have let even a stranger on the street go through what it seemed like his father was without at least trying to help.

Harry had arranged permission for Teddy to learn the Patronus charm as part of "summer tutoring," but using Alohamora to open the door would surely get him in trouble. Luckily he knew how to pick locks, also courtesy of Uncle George. In a moment he had the door open and looked inside. His father had apparently heard him, because Teddy caught a flash of gray quickly disappearing into the shadows.

"Dad?"

No response.

"Dad, it's OK. It doesn't bother me. You can come out."

There was a slight movement in the shadows, and the werewolf slowly stuck his head out. His head was hung low, the ears were laid back, and the look in his eyes told Teddy how ashamed he was. Remus stepped forward, his expression more like a whipped puppy than a werewolf, his tail between his legs.

"It's not your fault dad. I hope you're not mad at me for coming. I thought maybe I could help. Harry told me how his dad and Sirius would keep you company when you- got like this. I thought maybe I could do the same. So can I stay? Please?"

Remus seemed to be debating, then slowly, as if against his better judgment, he held up a paw and Teddy took it, a smile starting on his face. Remus couldn't speak at the moment, but he made a mental note that as soon as he could he would thank his son. His tail wagged a bit at the thought that Teddy was so obviously a Marauder's son, but there was plenty of his mother in the boy too.

Teddy stayed with Remus in the attic throughout the night, and finally they both fell asleep. When the sun rose Remus started to change back, and the process woke him from what had been a deep sleep. Teddy was still sleeping, and Remus didn't know whether to be even prouder of his son or scold himself for keeping Teddy up all night. Tired though he was, Remus picked Teddy up and gently carried him to his room before he headed to his and Tonks' room to finally get some sleep.

Author's note: It has been brought to my attention, thanks to a reviewer, that I never explained how Remus and Tonks were unfrozen. It's like when Dumbledore froze Harry in HBP. When Dumbledore died the spell was broken. That's why it took twelve years for them to come back. It took twelve years for the person who froze them to die. I thought for a moment about Remus' survival being due to his being a werewolf, but I wanted Tonks to come back too, so although I know it's kind of weak, it's the best I could come up with. Anyway, more soon and thanks so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4****- The past never leaves us**

It was almost time for the full moon again, and normally at this time of month Lupin felt at his lowest, but today was an exception. Harry had to go to work and Tonks had gone with Harry to see about getting her old job as an Auror back. Ginny had Quidditch practice. That meant that Remus and Teddy were left in charge of looking after James, Al, and Lilly. Even though Teddy was only twelve, he had a remarkable way of getting the younger children to listen to him and behave while never raising his voice, and Remus couldn't help but be strongly reminded of himself as a teacher. It seemed as time went on Remus could see more and more of himself in Teddy. The calmness under pressure, the slight shyness, the level headed thinking, the gift with children, the desire to make friends. But he had his mother's gift of humor, kindness, and gentle insistence that Remus not push others away when he needed help. Teddy also took after his mother in his strong will, not to mention his being a metamorphagus. Best of all, ever since Teddy had kept him company during his last transformation, the family was becoming close at last.

After spending the day playing games outside, the children finally seemed to have worn off their extra energy. Lily came up to Remus as he sat under a tree watching them.

"Tell us a story Uncle Remus?"

It had been a happy surprise how quickly the children had all come to adore Remus and Tonks, and Remus was glad to oblige.

"Sure. What story would you like to hear?"

"Little Red Riding Hood."

Remus paled. Lilly must have heard that story when visiting some Muggle friends. He wished he didn't have to tell a "big bad wolf" story. Thankfully, Teddy came to his rescue, understanding how his dad would feel about that particular story.

"Now Lily, you know you usually get to choose what everyone hears at story time, so how about letting James or Al have a turn?"

Remus smiled gratefully at his son.

"How about something from The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Al suggested.

Lily shrugged. "OK. I haven't heard those stories in awhile anyway."

Remus and Teddy fell into a rhythm of telling some of the children's favorite stories. Teddy being a metamorphagus, he was able to help by taking on the looks of certain characters at different points while his father read, which everyone seemed to enjoy. Remus soon realized he needed that extra help, since James seemed to be always trying to pull some prank to distract the others whenever he lost interest. "A Marauder in the making," Remus thought to himself.

Remus had just closed the book when Harry and Tonks appeared in the garden, followed a moment later by Ginny.

"How'd practice go Mom?" James asked.

"Well enough, but right now we have some news a lot more interesting than that." Harry and Tonks both looked as like the kneazle who swallowed the snidget.

"It must be great news from the looks on your faces. What's happened? Did Dora get her job back?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but better than that even," Ginny said. "Tell them Harry."

"Well, it's taken long enough, but Shaklebolt's finally got enough support to abolish the anti werewolf legislation."

"However did he do that?" Remus asked. The news was almost too good to be true.

"Well, most of the people who supported it in the first place were tried as Death Eaters and are in Azkaban now. Plus Shaklebolt's always been popular," Harry said.

Remus was afraid to be too optimistic, but he did smile. Harry had noticed shortly after meeting Remus that he always seemed to smile, even when times were bad.

"Maybe you could become a teacher again dad," Teddy said, and Remus twitched a little.

"That would be wonderful son, but there are, er, certain problems with that. I know you know what I mean."

"What's wrong Uncle Remus? You're great with kids," Lilly said. Remus' smile widened at the innocence of children.

"I'm afraid most parents wouldn't want, well- someone like me-near their children."

"That's the second part of the good news," Tonks said. "Harry's done some asking and if he can get five hundred people to sign a petition, you can get your old Defense position back."

"I'm sure all the teachers will sign, especially Neville. He's never forgotten how you helped him build his confidence. Besides, even though the job isn't cursed anymore, the professor they have now isn't exactly the most competent. I'm sure they'd be glad to have you. Although of course to get the signatures we need we'll have to contact the parents, but a lot of them are students you taught."

"I certainly thank you Harry. I just hope you're not getting your hopes up for nothing." But Harry couldn't help noticing Remus' own face had a hopeful look.

Sometimes it seemed to Harry that he was never meant to have happiness. Just when things were going so well, several nights after the full moon, his sleep was troubled by the worst nightmare he'd had in a long time.

He was in a graveyard that reminded him of the one where Voldemort had returned in his fourth year. His parents, Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Dumbledore. Mad Eye, Dobby, Fred, Collin, and finally Remus, Tonks, and Teddy were tied to tombstone. Voldemort was taunting him.

"You Gryffindors pride yourself on bravery, isn't that true Potter? And yet you're willing to let all these people die for you?"

"No! Just let them go and you can do what you like with me."

"Oh, but you've let most of these people die for you already."

Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry's parents.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" They disappeared in a flash of green.

Harry tried to lift his wand to defend his remaining loved ones, but somehow he couldn't move. He was forced to watch, tears in his eyes.

"How about your annoying Hufflepuff friend next?" The killing curse was repeated, and Cedric was gone. The others were screaming for Harry to save them, but Harry remained frozen as one by one they were killed. Sirius was pushed through the veil, Mad Eye was hit by the killing curse, Dobby was stabbed with a silver knife, and then Dumbledore, Fred, and Colin were gone too.

"And we've saved the best for last. The werewolf and the blood traitor. You honestly thought you could have them alive?"

"Stop it! They have a son!"

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be joining them very soon. You should be very happy. You love playing the suffering hero and having all your friends sacrificing themselves. If not, why didn't you face me right away? All these people need not have died. There's no denying this is all your fault. And you even spared my servant Wormtail. If it weren't for that none of this would ever have happened. I really owe you my thanks Harry."

"That's not true." But the faces of those left alive were looking at him accusingly.

"It's not my fault!"

A voice from somewhere Harry couldn't identify said. "We know it isn't Harry. It's OK."

There was a flash of green light.

"No! Remus! Tonks! Teddy!" They couldn't be gone.

"Harry, it's all right. I'm here. We're fine. Wake up."

Harry felt firm but gentle hands on his shoulders, shaking him. He opened his eyes and could see it was still dark. It took a moment to register that Remus was setting on the edge of his bed.

"_Lumos_." The room lit from the light of Remus' wand. Harry could feel himself trembling yet from the terrible dream. Somehow Ginny was still asleep beside him. At least he hadn't woken her up. And his scar didn't hurt, so he knew it was only a bad dream, not like those times when Voldemort was trying to get into his head. Still, he had to take a moment to reassure himself there was no way the evil wizard could come back.

"That must have been some nightmare," Remus said gently.

Harry nodded.

"I saw everyone who died in the war alive again, tied to tombstones. He was killing the all off and saying it was my fault. That I'd let them die for me. And everyone looked like they thought he was right."

"I thought so from what you were saying in your sleep. You're not still blaming yourself for all those deaths are you?"

"I try not to, but if I hadn't made you and Sirius spare Wormtail, or if I'd have faced Voldemort right away that night…"

"Harry, listen to me. Everyone who died knew we were in a war and there was a chance they wouldn't make it out alive. There were willing to take that chance to defend the people they loved. They died because the most evil wizard who ever lived had to be stopped, not because you made mistakes. Dora and I were lucky enough to get a second chance, but if things hadn't turned out the way they did for us, we still would have had no regrets and in no way would we have ever blamed you."

"But if I'd hadn't made-"

"If you'd have made us spare Wormtail, it would still only have been a matter of time before one of Voldemort's other followers would have brought him back. Most of them never went to Azkaban, and sooner or latter they would have done what Wormtail did. And if you'd have faced him earlier that night it would have made no difference. In fact if you had, I have no doubts the outcome would have been worse yet. You would be gone and Voldemort would have survived to kill even more people. In the first war far more people died than in the second one, and the only reason more didn't die this time is because you were there to stop him. You haven't cost lives. You've saved them. And I never did learn what your mission from Dumbledore was, but I'm guessing it was something that allowed you to win in the end?"

Harry nodded. That was true. If he'd handed himself over when Voldemort had first asked, the other Horcruxes wouldn't have been destroyed yet, and the evil wizard would still have had pieces of his soul he could use to come back again. There would have been even more deaths. He looked at Remus, suddenly feeling his friend should know what the mission had been. He told him about the Horcruxes and when he'd finished, what Remus had just told him seemed to sink in.

"You see Harry?" Remus said as if concluding one of his lessons. "All that you and your friends did that year would have been for nothing if you'd faced Voldemort earlier. You have nothing to blame yourself for." For the first time, Harry finally felt that was true. Then a thought crossed his mind. There was one thing left that he could blame himself about after all.

"There is one more thing I've been feeling bad about though. Snape-."

"What about him? You know you couldn't have kept him from killing Dumbledore. You were frozen at the time."

"I know, but that's the problem. I couldn't have done any thing. Dumbledore was going to die soon anyway, and he ordered Snape to kill him to save Draco's soul. And we thought he was a traitor and I called him a coward. But he was actually very brave. He risked his life for years spying for the Order." Harry didn't add the rest of what he knew from the memories Snape had given him. He was sure the potions master would never have wanted that known.

Remus's own eyes looked sad. He of all people knew what it was like to feel pain from prejudice. "In that case Harry, everyone in the Order wronged him. You're not the first person to misjudge someone and you won't be the last. But we did the best we could with the knowledge we had. Severus would have understood that, and knew what we would think long before Dumbledore died. I never got to see Severus in those twelve missing years. He must have gone on. But I'm sure he knew the truth would be known eventually and that must've helped make up for it."

Harry felt the weight of that guilt lift. What Remus said made sense, and he was sure it was true.

"Thanks Remus. Sorry I woke you up. I probably seem like some little kid, having nightmares like that. You must be tired."

"That's all right. As I've told you before, having horrors like you do in your past doesn't make you weak. Anyone who's been through what you have is bound to have nightmares. I was having some trouble falling asleep anyway. You look like you could use some help getting back to sleep yourself."

Remus handed him a chocolate bar.

"I've found they work as well after nightmares as they do after Dementor attacks."

Harry remembered the first time he'd met Remus, and his friend had given him chocolate after the Dementors had attacked on the train. He hadn't thought it would work then and hadn't eaten it right away. Now he ate the chocolate eagerly, and felt the same warming and cheering effect he'd felt then.

"Well, I'd better let you get back to sleep. _Nox_."

The light from Remus' wand faded, but before he left Harry had one last thing to say.

"Remus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I really hope you get your old job back. I've always thought you were meant to teach."

"I hope so too. But I was lucky to have such gifted pupils. They made me look good. Goodnight Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5****- Remus Lupin an example for all**

The following weeks were filled with tension for Remus. He was constantly worrying about whether the petition would get enough signatures or not, and if it did, should he take the job? Would it be dangerous to his students to have him as a professor? Finally Harry convinced him it would be fine. The only reason things had gone wrong the last time was because they'd had to face Wormtail the night Remus was supposed to drink his potion. And the job being cursed hadn't exactly helped. This time Wormtail was gone, and the curse had been lifted when Voldemort died. In the meantime, at Teddy's suggestion, Remus began outlining lesson plans. He might as well be prepared in case he did get the job.

Finally one day when Ron and Hermione were visiting, an official looking barn own arrived carrying two letters. Self controlled though he always was, his hands shook as he took the letters and paid the owl. As long as he hadn't read the letters yet, he could still have hope that he had been given the job. If he read them and learned he hadn't been hired, there would be no more hoping. He stared at the envelopes a moment before finally Tonks intervened.

"Oh for Heaven's sake Remus open it. If it's bad news you're no worse off than you are now. There are other jobs out there, so if you don't get this one it's just their loss."

Remus tore the one from the Ministry open first. A long list of names was inside. Seven hundred and seventy seven names. Far more than was needed to be a professor again. Also enclosed was a note saying the ministry had no reservations against Remus working as long as he continued taking the Wolf bane potion before the full moon. Now if only Hogwarts accepted his application.

Almost more afraid of this letter than the first, Remus intended to read it slowly, but as soon as he read the first words he couldn't help reading it aloud as excited as if it were the most impressive novel:

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

We are pleased to inform you that your application for the position of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been accepted. The staff looks forward to seeing you on September first, and trust you will have the first term's lesson plans prepared by that time.

Yours Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Remus almost fell back on the sofa in relief. He had a job. And it was a job he had always enjoyed. He could start to make a better life for his family. He was only half aware that his family and friends were all cheering and giving their congratulations.

"I can't believe it. I don't know how I can ever possibly thank you enough Harry. Helping to get the legislation abolished and setting up the petition and everything."

"Don't forget Hermione," Ron said. "She's done a lot to help do away with the unjust laws."

Remus nodded and smiled at Hermione. "I wasn't exaggerating when I said you're the cleverest witch of you're age I've ever met."

Hermione smiled herself, always delighted when someone complimented her intelligence, but merely said "Well it's only what was right. And if it hadn't been for that hag Umbridge and others like her, people would have seen that long ago."

Everyone had to agree with that.

September first was approaching fast, and before long it was time to go to Diagon Alley. Harry's children were too young to go to Hogwarts yet, but James wanted to look at brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and all the children were outgrowing their old robes. So the day was planned as an outing for the two families, with shopping for school supplies for Teddy. Both families had of course been here many times before, but it always held a sense of wonder for Harry. This had been where he had first entered the magical world, and he would never forget his first sight of it. It looked much the same now as it had that day. The street was busy and the shops were full. The children couldn't wait to visit all the shops, although James seemed to think they were wasting time at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and especially at Flourish & Blotts. Teddy seemed entranced at the bookstore though, an obvious lover of reading.

After buying Teddy his textbooks and a copy of Practical Defensive Magic Its Use Against the Dark Arts just for something to read in his spare time, the group restocked on potions ingredients at the Apothecary and then made their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium. It had taken a long time after Hedwig died before Harry was willing to go there, but he'd finally realized how much he needed an owl, and Hagrid had surprised him with a beautiful barn owl named Darcey several Christmases ago. Teddy had often used Darcey, but this year everyone wanted to chip in to buy him his own owl. Teddy didn't want anyone going to any trouble for him, so he decided on an inexpensive little tawny owl who seemed like he was smart and eager but with a playful side.

To finish out the day, they decided to a visit to George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes before going out for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone enjoyed a nice talk at the joke shop, and Albus and Lily each left with a pygmy puff and James left with a box Harry could only pray didn't have portable swamps or Wildfire Whiz-Bangs.

"Specially made and free for our best customer," George said, laughing as Harry shot him a look.

Remus was laughing himself. "That James reminds me more than a little of his grandfather," he said fondly.

Meals at the Leaky Cauldron were usually fun, but it was too crowded today for Teddy's liking. It seemed like everyone out shopping had the same idea the Lupins and Potters had. Teddy loved making friends, but he was still very shy, especially around girls, and uncomfortable in crowds. It didn't help when a girl came up behind him.

"Hi Teddy."

He groaned.

"Oh, hi Emma."

The girl was grinning and giggling, acting as if Teddy had just asked her on a date.

"Who's this, Teddy?" Tonks asked.

"Emma Leavesden. She's in my year."

Everybody greeted Emma and started talking with her like she was an old friend. Teddy could only hope she'd go away soon. She was a nice enough girl, but Teddy never knew what to say around her, or any other girl for that matter. Anything he thought of to say, he was sure it would sound silly to them. Thankfully he was rescued when his godfather's friend Hagrid and Hagrid's son Harry Albus walked over. Seeing that she wouldn't have much chance of talking to Teddy alone, Emma quietly left, and while the adults all chatted happily, Teddy started his own conversation with Harry Albus.

"Got all yer school supplies?" Harry asked, with just a touch of his father's accent.

"Yup. Got a new owl too."

Always the animal lover, Hagrid was quick to praise what a beautiful owl the little tawny was.

"Decided on a name for 'im yet?"

"Name?"

"Well yeah, 'e's gotta have a name, don' 'e?"

Teddy looked at the owl a minuet, hoping a name would come to him. Finally one did.

"Talbot," he said quietly, and the newly named owl gave a hoot of approval.

That got everyone talking about magical creatures they'd known, especially Witherwings, a beautiful gray hippogriff. Now growing old, the hippogriff was still as proud as always and living happily in Hagrid's care.

With so many people in the pub talking excitedly, it could be a bit difficult to hear, but suddenly there was one voice that could be heard very clearly.

"What do you think you're doing here wolf boy?"

Teddy though for a second someone was taking the chance to pick at him or his father, but when he turned he saw a muscular looking boy who could have been part troll staring down a smaller boy who looked a year or so younger than Teddy.

"Just leave me alone Flint. I've never bothered anyone."

"Even during the full moon? You know your kind can't be trusted. I'm surprised they haven't put all you werewolves in Azkaban for safe keeping years ago."

Teddy, Remus, Tonks, and Harry Potter all got up at the same time, an identical look of anger on each of their faces, but Teddy gestured for them to let him handle it. Teddy had met Flint before, and knew best how to deal with him. Remus felt pride for his son swelling next to the anger at Flint. He knew the people who would stand up for a werewolf were few and far between, and that doing so took a lot of courage.

"I'd lay off him Flint, if I were you."

The bigger boy turned on Teddy.

"Well if that isn't sweet. The freak sticking up for the wolf. Of course you've got wolf blood in you too, haven't you? Beasts of the same fur run together in a pack, is that it? And it isn't even the full moon yet. It's getting so a pureblood family can't even go shopping without running into people like you."

"Well for being from a pureblood family you don't seem to have learned any manners."

Teddy seemed to have struck a nerve.

"At least I have a family, which is more than you can say."

It was a taunt that Flint had used against Teddy many times before, but this time it wouldn't work.

"Actually I have a family. My father's going to teach Defense next term," he said quietly.

"You mean your godfather? You love throwing up the fact that you're connected to the famous Potters don't you?"

"When I said my father, I meant it. _Professor_ Remus Lupin."

Flint was laughing sinisterly. "Your parents are dead."

Teddy looked over at the table where his family sat.

"They look alive and healthy to me."

Flint was about to say something when he finally noticed the man with gray streaks in his hair and the woman who's own hair was bubblegum pink staring at him with disgust. Flint had seen their picture in a textbook at Hogwarts once, and recognized them easily. Remus got up again and made a move as if he were about to walk over. Flint was pretty thick, but not so thick that he didn't understand Remus obviously wouldn't stand for bullying, especially of his own son. Flint sneered, but not wanting to get off badly with the teacher of a subject he was already close to failing, he slunk off. He made sure to get in one last insult though.

"Better watch yourself. Your pack won't always be close by to protect you. And I wouldn't count on your werewolf father lasting too long. Looks like one good curse would finish him off. And I know a fair few curses that would be especially effective against a werewolf. People would thank me for getting rid of a dangerous beast if I did."

Teddy was tempted to put his own wand to good use, pulling it out of his pocket for a moment, but knew he couldn't outside school grounds. Instead he called after him.

"Brilliant idea. I'm sure a defense professor couldn't handle a curse from a student. Good thinking." It was a fairly lame comeback, he thought to himself, but at least Flint knew he wouldn't back down.

The smaller boy ginned at Teddy.

"Thanks."

Teddy shrugged. "No problem. I hate seeing people treated like that. I'm Teddy, by the way. Teddy Lupin."

The other boy's jaw dropped.

"Really! That wasn't a bluff? Your dad really is Remus Lupin? And he's really alive and going to teach Defense?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Merlin! Do you know how much I've heard about him? He's famous, at least in my family. Whenever I'd run into people like Flint my mum would always remind me that with werewolves like Remus Lupin who were war heroes and everything I had nothing to hang my head about."

Teddy felt a slight warmth hearing his dad was so highly thought of, but wasn't quite sure what to say until the other boy suddenly said

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ulrich."

"Er, Ulrich? Why don't you come sit with my family? I'm sure my dad would love to meet one of his future students. You're going to Hogwarts this year right?"

Ulrich beamed at the idea of joining them, and the talk turned to classes and the castle and what house Ulrich would probably be in. Now that Ulrich had settled down, Teddy could see he was a sweet natured kid, rather like a puppy, and couldn't help thinking he had Hufflepuff written all over him.

Remus listened to the children talk, watching them carefully, especially Teddy. Seeing the way Flint had taunted Teddy about werewolves, Remus couldn't help wondering if his son had endured that from others his entire life, just because of who and what his father happened to be. He thought briefly back to that night when he'd considered leaving Tonks and their then unborn son because he'd thought they would be better off without him. He knew the extremes the hatred and prejudice for his kind could reach and had hoped his family would be spared that. He should have known better. There would always be those who would treat Teddy like a lower life form, someone who didn't belong in the same world as normal wizards, because of him, even if he hadn't been able to be with his son for years.

Over time the laws had thankfully been changed, but old prejudices and fears were still there. It didn't matter that werewolves were helpless to stop their transformations. Yet Teddy just seemed glad to have his parents back in his life. It wasn't just that the problem of his father's illness didn't matter to him. He acted as if there were no problem. And he had just shown courage worthy of any Gryffindor, showing no fear at standing up for what was right. Remus had often been looked to as a teacher, and from what he just heard other werewolves had come to look up to him with the closest thing to pride they were ever allowed to feel. But now he was finding it was time he learned a lesson in bravery from his son.

Author's note: Any new characters except for the owls and Flint belong to DanMat6288, a very gifted writer, especially of creating new characters. If you enjoy my story I urge you to read the series Dan will be putting up soon, called The Periwinkle Years. It borrows some ideas from this, and has many exception new ideas. Bound to be wonderful. I owe the inspiration to make this chapter from both Dan's characters and a video on you tube.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 6- All was well**

The night before the start of the term, Teddy felt he needed to have a talk with his godfather. He waited until he was sure his parents were sound asleep, knowing Harry would be up late that night filling out yet more paperwork. He had learned by now that he could come to his parents with any problem, but this was something he needed to ask his godfather.

"Harry, can I talk to you about something?"

Harry put down his quill and turned to Teddy with a smile.

"Anytime, Cub. You know that."

Teddy grinned for a moment. Ever since that night he'd kept his father company in the attic, Remus had started affectionately calling him his cub. The rest of the family had picked up the habit, and Teddy had come to like it.

"Well, it's just, Mom and Dad both have jobs now. They've been talking about saving up and having their-our- own home by Christmas. And of course, well, naturally I'll be going with them."

Harry gave a half smile. "You've been worrying how we'll all feel when you're gone?"

Teddy nodded. "They're my parents and I've come to love them. You and Ginny were practically my parents for as long as I can remember, but now, having them back just feels so perfect."

"Teddy," Harry said gently and fondly. "You know Ginny and I love you as much as if you were our own son. And James, Al and Lily will always think of you as their brother. But we never even wanted to try to take your mom and dad's place. Nobody could ever do that. Your dad is the closest thing to a father I ever knew, and your mom's always been a close friend. With her humor and kindness I don't think anybody could help liking her. But if by some miracle I got my parents back, I would have wanted to be with them, the same as you want your parents."

"You know, at first it felt so strange having them back," Teddy mused. "I wasn't sure how to react. I mean I called them Mom and Dad and all that, but in the beginning it was more just because I knew I should. But now that I know them, it's completely different. I can't believe now at first I even wondered if it was too late for us to get used to each other after twelve years."

"My first memory of your dad was when I was thirteen, and I didn't meet your mom until two years later, but I took an almost instant liking to both of them. And I met my godfather, a cousin to you, the same year I met your father, and we were close for what little time we had before-" Harry couldn't finish the sentence. "I've wondered sometimes what my life would have been like if I'd always had people like them in it. I'm just glad you'll have the kind of childhood I never had the chance at. Love isn't measured by how little or how much time people have together or how long it took to get to know them. Hey wait a minute. I don't know why I haven't done this before."

Harry quickly led his godson to the Pensieve he'd started using lately. He'd found it useful for work, but now he had a different purpose for it. He removed a bluish swirl of smoke from his head, and added it to the Pensieve. Teddy knew what it was, but had never been inside a memory before. Harry showed him what to do, and soon Teddy was standing beside his godfather in what looked like a small but extremely pleasant cottage. He recognized it in a moment.

"Uncle Bill and aunt Fleur's place?"

Harry nodded. "Just watch. I think you'll like this."

A fairly large group was gathered, talking about something to do with a tiara, when there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked terrified until Remus identified himself and Bill let him in.

"It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"

Teddy almost jumped. He was actually seeing his father's reaction on the day he was born. The look on Remus' face wasn't pure happiness. It was infinitely more. He was so overwhelmed with his own joy he seemed delirious. It was as if all the joy that had ever happened to anyone was suddenly brought together and happening to Remus a million fold. The love that was in his eyes every time he looked at Teddy had been there from the moment Teddy was born.

"Wow. I mean, I knew he loved me, but I never thought he'd been that happy."

"I've never seen him happier. He and your mom went through hard times nobody should have to suffer through, and they knew from the moment they fell in love what problems they'd face, besides the war."

"Bigots like Flint," Teddy said quietly. He had learned quickly how the rest of the world viewed werewolves.

"Yes. But they were willing to face that together. Well, at first your dad wanted to keep his distance from your mom. He wanted to protect her. I can still remember him saying he was too old, too poor, and too dangerous for her." Teddy remembered how his dad had been afraid to let him see him once he'd transformed. "But their love was strong enough to overcome that. They loved each other that much then, and I can tell they've only grown closer. And they love you too." They left the memory.

"Over the years I've come to see so much of both of them in you," Harry continued. "Your dad once said the same thing to me about my parents. He said in time I'd come to see how much I'm like them, and I have. And in time you'll see how much like your parents you are."

"I guess there's no doubt where I belong," Teddy said, understanding. Harry smiled.

"And don't worry about Ginny and me. After all, we can floo to see each other any time in just seconds. And I'm sure Talbot will love being useful."

Teddy nodded, feeling relief.

"I'm so glad Mom, Dad, and I are a family again. I just didn't want to hurt you."

Now Teddy could finally look forward to his new life. He no longer had to worry about hurting someone he loved. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized there had never been a need to worry after all. The Lupins, Potters, and of course Weasleys, were really all one family, whether or not they were all related by blood, and nothing would ever change that.

The next morning, it looked like a small army was entering King's Cross Station. The Lupins, Potters, Hermione, Ron, and their two young children Rose and Hugo were all there. Everyone wanted to see Teddy and Remus off. With so many there it took a little time to get them all through the barrier, and once they were all through it seemed like there were more friends to greet than Teddy could count, and as always the reporters who wanted a word with Harry. Just then Teddy saw Emma a short ways off and took the chance to make himself scarce by loading his belonging on the train. He was pulling his trunk towards the Hogwarts Express, when he tripped, and to his dismay stumbled right into Flint.

"Watch yourself Mudblood," Flint shouted loud enough for Remus and Tonks to overhear. They both walked over as quickly as they could through the crowd.

"Problem?" Remus asked with forced calm.

Flint glared daggers at Remus, but said only "No Professor Lupin." He spat out the word "professor" as if it were a disgusting swear word.

"Remember, you don't have to take any crud off him," Tonks said, and Teddy wondered if his mother was going to hex Flint as the Slytherin walked around to the other side of the train. He thought of hexing Flint himself, but decided against it. Just then what looked like a ball flew through the sky to the other side of the train where Flint had disappeared, and a second later there was a splash and a yell. Flint came running from the other side of the train, his formerly expensive looking robes soaked and filthy.

"James," Ginny said, doing an excellent imitation of her mother when she'd been angry with Fred or George. "Was that a portable swamp from George's shop?"

"_Miniature _portable swamp." James said, not the least bit sorry. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her oldest son. "Oh come on. Just because Teddy has to be the good boy doesn't mean I have to. And if someone messes with the Lupins, they mess with the Potters, right?"

The corners of Harry's mouth turned up, and he suppressed a laugh. "Right."

James looked as if he were suddenly remembering something, and Teddy felt a piece of paper shoved into his hand.

"Er, what's this James?" Teddy whispered, understanding that James had wanted to hide the paper from the adults.

"I can't say yet. Just ask your dad when you get to Hogwarts. He knows what it is. Er, I sortve took it from Dad's desk. But I think he already knows." Over the noise of so many people gathered together James was sure he hadn't been overheard, but Remus turned to them at that moment, and his eyes lit on what looked like a spare bit of parchment. He leaned over and said quietly to the two boys.

"You know, as a teacher I should confiscate that." He winked. "But as your father Teddy, I'll give you permission to use it." Both boys grinned.

"The only thing to worry about now is if the others kids will give me any grief over having my dad as a teacher if my Defense grades get too high," Teddy said with a laugh.

"After you passed your exam last year with two hundred and ten percent, I think they'll know your grades are the result of talent. Although having the best Defense teacher Hogwarts ever had sure can't hurt," Harry said, ruffling Teddy's hair and smiling at Remus.

"Now remember, you promised you'd come for Christmas. And when holidays start you're expected to come to dinner four times a week. All of you." Ginny said.

"Just so you don't get sick of me," Tonks said, joking. She would be staying with the Potters, after a long visit to her mother's, until her family had saved up some money toward a house. Everyone giggled, the children especially. They could never get sick of Tonks, especially with her using her metamorphmagus abilities.

"We won't forget," Remus said smiling. "And remember you'll be coming to guest lecture in my class Harry. Well, I suppose we'd best get on board. Take care of yourselves."

"You too Moony, Teddy."

Harry's children ran up, Lily giving Remus a hug.

"We'll miss you, Uncle Remus." Lily said, almost crying. Albus was quiet, and even James looked like he wished his favorite uncle didn't have to leave, even if it would only be a few months until they saw each other again.

"Don't worry. We'll be seeing you soon. And Teddy and I will both write often."

Tonks gave her son a tight hug, and Remus gave his wife a kiss, and for a moment they looked like they'd never let each other go. Then the whistle blew and Remus pulled away as he and Teddy headed toward the train. Then suddenly Teddy stopped, and turned aiming his wand at the group. He'd waited for this surprise for weeks. He was sure he could do it this time. The only question left was what form would it take? He thought of his joy at having his parents back, this time a warmth filling him.

"_Expecto Patronum_."

A silver lion leapt from the wand, looking majestic, proud, and powerful. It let out a roar, but since there were no dementors or dark magic around it disappeared quickly. Yet the few seconds the patronus was there were enough to earn oohs and ahhs from the crowd. Teddy's family, both immediate and extended, all let looked astounded before erupting into a cheer that filled the air.

Remus pulled his son into a tight hug, proud and happy tears glittering in his amber eyes. Never before had a twelve year old cast a patronus, and to think his son had just done exactly that. Remus couldn't believe now he had ever doubted his decision to come back. He would have to readjust to life in a new time, and he would have to face the monthly transformations again for the rest of his life, but he wouldn't trade one moment with his son for anything. The others were all letting out a whistle and Tonks was jumping up and down shouting

"That's my son who just did that."

"And my Godson," Harry called.

"Bloody brilliant Teddy!" James yelled.

Remus laughed. "He's my son too, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that," she shouted, but was interrupted by her own laughter.

Then father and son finally got on the train and waved goodbye.

Harry watched as the train pulled out of sight. The friends he had thought he would never see again were alive, safe, and happy. A family was whole again. All was well at last.

**The End**

A special thank you to all my reviewers for their encouragement and ideas, and especially to PadyandMoony, aka Just to tell you, without who's inspiration and help this story would not have been written or put up. For those of you who enjoyed this story, I encourage you again to read

DanMat6288's soon to be published series The Periwinkle Years, which as I've said will have more of Ulrich, Harry Albus, Teddy, Remus, and many new wonderful characters. (I hope to read it soon Dan :D ). I may write more stories connected to this.


End file.
